User talk:Shindouswag
Re: Inazuma Eleven 2 Question The five best defenders are: Suzaku, Green, Card, Mameha and Endou Kanon. (Kanon is fire only, though) They're all players from the scouting tree / connection map (except for Kanon, who is the normal prize for Tsunami's coach's top tier), I believe. P.S: I don't know their EUR names, sorry. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 19:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) hey, thanx for posting a comment on my page. cool dat je ook uit nederland komt! ps:fubuki rules!!! What are you talking about? Of course you are a inazuma wikia user. I didn't say anything about it. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Okay. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Re: Inazuma Eleven 2 - Team Question Yeah, great team~ Do you use Makiya as GK? (He's basically the best GK in the game despite being a DF). He's an awesome GK, you can teach him the skill 'Keeper Plus' (if you found it in the Aliea HQ where you fight Genesis before you beat the game), and train him up to Lv 77 when he learns Mugen no Kabe. You can also buy Mugen no Kabe from Furukabu near the stairs in Raimon if you don't want to train that much (lol). Uhh...I'd suggest dropping Poseidon for another Defender as you already have Makiya and Endou. Io Shuntaro is the DF you should go for, he has one of the highest guard stats in the game and his Gravitation is pretty much unbeatable, but if you're confident on your defense, then drop Poseidon and use Gran (Hiroto). Use Gran as an MF, not a FW. He has great all around stats and is one of the best Midfielders in the game, but Gouenji, Fubuki and Desarm are better FWs. I'd wait till Gran learns Southern Crosscut. You should also replace Touko with a more useful Defender or a Midfielder? For a midfielder, I'd go for Atsuishi Shigeto from Prominence. He's fire / firestorm only, though. If you have Blizzard, then go for Medo Usa from Zeus. He has great stats that almost match up to Kidou and Nakata. Sorry if this was too long lol, if you have any questions on how to scout the players and such then just ask Clopss → Atomic Flare 22:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) There is no way to download the games and there probably never will be a 3DS emulator anyway. I bought a Japanese 3DS and the actual game :) I don't use ROMs so I'm not the best person to ask for this kind of thing. Clopss → Atomic Flare 14:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Pop Up Photo XD Type this code: Blog I see you put the delete template on your blog User blog:Shindouswag/does anyone have a link to watch inazuma eleven Go episode 48?. Should I delete that one? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 16:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Done Done, It is deleted. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 17:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Please avoid adding unnecessary trivia to pages. Also remember to use proper grammar and that "He has quite strong moves" doesn't qualify as useful information anyway. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Style Please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots Please remember that watermarked images and screenshots in which subtitles are visible aren't allowed on the wiki. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Any file uploaded on the wiki needs to abide to the rules. If you can't get a clean screenshot yourself I can try helping if I have the episode, though. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC)